The Life and Times of Queen Elsa: Book Two-Queen's Requiem Trilogy
by Little Writer Babe
Summary: Elsa and Rayce are enjoying peace in their kingdom and a growing family. With the Summer Summit upcoming, the Queen must face the very real dangers associated with introducing her children to the world. She also receives a surprising announcement that puts a strain on her marriage; not to mention a little sister who's been feeling neglected. No one said being the Queen was easy...
1. The Announcement

**The Announcement**

Rayce stared at the parchment in his hands with disdain, hardly believing the words spread out before him. It had to be a ruse, some kind of cruel joke. He simply could not accept the message he had just read. A feminine footfall behind him drew his attention and he turned just in time to see his wife breeze into their study, humming a silly little lullaby as she bounced one of their sons on her hip.

"Hello, dearest." She greeted him happily with a kiss on the cheek before setting Griffin down in the playpen near her desk to play with his brother, Greger. The baby gave an unhappy squeal at being set down but she fixed him with a motherly glare. "That is enough, please. Mommy cannot carry you all day and I'm sure your brother has missed you terribly."

She bent down to place a kiss against each little forehead before turning her attention back to her husband. He had not returned her cheerful greeting nor acknowledged their son, two things very out of character for the king. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and noted with concern that his brow was creased in anger.

"Rayce? Is everything alright, love?"

"Did you know?" He asked, voice tight.

"Did I know what?"

"About this!" He held the parchment in question out for her to see. Elsa's heart dropped at the sight. She had indeed seen it, several days prior in fact, and had been frantically trying to find a way to tell her husband. He noted the guilty look on her face. "How long?"

"A few days..." she admitted quietly. " I was hoping to break it to you gently."

"Well you've done a fine job of that." He muttered angrily which sparked the queen's own anger.

" _Don't_ do that. Don't act like I've wronged you or that this is the worse thing that could have happened!"

"My sister is marrying the King of the Southern Isles! I can think of few things worse than that!"

"Really? Is it worse than being _poisoned_? Worse than nearly dying half a dozen times in as many months? Worse than nearly losing our _children_?"

"Elsa, you know I didn't mean..." he began, the wind sufficiently taken from his sails.

"No, I know _exactly_ what you meant. I'm just trying to understand where you draw your definition of 'worst case scenarios' because it differs wildly from mine!"

The boys gave an unhappy squeal at the sharp tone of their mother's voice, one of them beginning to cry. She hastened to the playpen, stooping low to soothe them.

"I'm sorry. Mommy's sorry. She didn't mean to yell..." she cooed to them, lightly stroking their chubby little cheeks. They were beginning to settle when a warm hand was placed on her shoulder. She leaned her cheek against it, knowing both she and her husband had overreacted. "I'm sorry." She repeated quietly.

"No, love _I_ am. You're correct that we have been through _far_ worse... Forgive me?"

"I have to," she told him with a slight lift to her voice. "It is far too much trouble to train a new husband _and_ King!"

"As long as I can make things convenient for you..." he responded, relieved the tension between them was dissipating. Elsa stood and wrapped her long arms around her husband's waist. He returned the embrace gazing down on her. "Why would Amina do this?"

"Love is often found in the most unlikely of places. You and I know this all too well dear husband. "

"But Greger has done so many terrible things..."

"And he has also done much to redeem himself."

"How can you be so understanding? Many people still view him as a monster for his crimes."

"I must believe he deserves forgiveness if I am to accept it for myself."

"Dearest," he tipped her chin up to look at him. "You are _nothing_ like that man!"

The queen scoffed and pulled away from her husband. She moved over to the window, staring out at the fjord, its waters sparkling blue. How different things had looked just a few years ago...

"We are more alike than you think..." she muttered. "You forget," she spoke louder this time. "Just a few years ago, I damned this kingdom to an unnatural winter, nearly killed the one person I held dear. There were losses... _so many_ losses. And though no resident of Arendelle perished, I did _unforgiveable_ damage."

"Dearest..."

"I understand having an ability you cannot fully control. The damage so easily done when one loses what little control that exists. There are still many in Arendelle who _fear_ me, _hate_ me for the loss my actions caused. No amount of good deeds nor reparations can ever truly replace a lost limb or rebuild a home passed down through a family for generations..."

Rayce moved to stand behind his wife, drawing her gently against his chest. She relaxed into the soothing embrace before speaking again.

"I _have_ to believe in him," she reiterated. "Or I cannot believe in _myself_. That is why I named our son after him. To remind me that we all deserve a chance to make things right, a chance at happiness and if we work hard, maybe, just maybe... we get our happy ending."

"You're right dearest. As you usually are," Rayce told his wife, placing a small kiss against her temple. "Though you freely forgave me for my insensitivity, I feel the need to _earn_ it..."

"Oh..." the queen exclaimed picking up on her husband's seductive tone. "While that is a very tempting offer, who will watch the boys? And I have a meeting with the trade guild-"

Elsa was cut off when her husband tilted her face towards his and claimed her mouth with fiery passion. When he at last released her, the young woman blushed furiously.

"Gerda?" she called out with urgency. "Gerda, can you please come here?"

"Yes, Milady?" Gerda appeared at the door with an expectant look on her face.

"Azim and I have some... _important_ matters to attend to. Can you see that the boys are fed and put down for their nap?"

"Of course." The woman moved to grab the children, plopping one chubby infant on each hip as the royals quickly made their way to the door.

On the way out, Rayce continued to tease his wife, placing small kisses along her neck and letting his warm hands roam. It seemed to be having the desired effect as the queen turned back to her servant.

"Gerda?"

"Yes, Milady?"

"Please have Kai cancel my meetings this afternoon."

"Of course, Milady." The older woman replied, smiling with knowing.

"And have dinner sent to our room," Rayce piped up. "We shall be indisposed well into the evening."

With a devilish smile, he grabbed his wife's hand and hastened to their quarters. Gerda watched the pair go, shaking her head.

"Those two..." she muttered with a chuckle. "If they keep that up, we'll be in need of another nursery! Now then, let's see about getting you two fed..."

* * *

Later that night, the royal couple lay in bed, doting on their two little princes. Greger was asleep against his father's chest; little mouth drooped open as he slumbered. Griffin lay between his parents, valiantly fighting the slumber his brother had already succumbed to. It proved to be a losing battle as Elsa drew comforting circles over his belly and stroked his face with her cool hands.

As her sons eyes finally fell closed, the new mother marveled at the beauty of the moment. How she had managed to create these two gorgeous little men would be a riddle that would perplex her for a lifetime. She gently traced the birthmark on Griffin's face, committing every facet to memory. Rayce raised his free arm and she happily tucked into it, still unable to stop touching her boys.

"This is so perfect..." she whispered, afraid to break the spell.

"It is." Her husband agreed, reflecting on the hellish path the pair had taken to get to this point. "Dearest, you must never underestimate how much I love you and our boys! Even when I am pig-headed and childish, my love for our family remains."

"I know and they know it too." She reached out to run a cool hand through Greger's hair. Both boys had been born with a full head of caramel curls; curls which were rapidly getting out of hand. "They'll need haircuts soon..." she mused.

"Never!" Her husband protested. "Let their manes flow majestically like their father's." The queen laughed lightly as her husband attempted to puff out his chest without disturbing the sleeping baby sprawled across him.

"I'll consider it." She promised him with a quick peck on the cheek. "We will have to come to an agreement soon; we have a royal wedding to attend. It simply would not do to have the crown princes of Arendelle looking like two little wild men!"

"I suppose that _could_ be embarrassing," he agreed with a chuckle. "We'll figure something out." He assured her.

"I have no doubt..." She smiled against his chest, sleep pulling at her as well. Rayce tilted his head to lay atop hers, breathing her scent in deeply.

"Dearest?"

"Hmmmmm..." Elsa mumbled, quite nearly asleep herself.

"Do you think Amina will find this much happiness with Greger?'

"I don't believe she would have agreed to it otherwise. Have faith, love." She told him quietly. "In your sister and in the man Greger has become with her at his side."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Play the wise, supportive wife, mother, sister-in-law _AND_ queen!" he huffed in exasperation. "You know there's no defense against that."

"Just one of my _many_ talents, dear husband. I would demonstrate the rest but I believe you got the gist this afternoon... _and_ this evening..." she teased him, letting her voice trail.

"So I did." He laughed again. "Goodnight, my love."

Rayce waited for a response but received none. Glancing down he found Elsa fast asleep alongside their boys. With practiced movements, he used one hand to pull the blankets up and over them, tucking the foursome in tight. Knowing his little family was safe and secure quickly lulled the young king into a restful slumber, even with the thought of giving his sister away to the Southern Isles lurking in the background. The young family man could never have guessed that across the fjord, just a few days sail, the subjects of his concern were engaged in a very heated argument; one that stemmed solely from the announcement of their upcoming nuptials.

* * *

"I don't like this! I don't like deceiving my brother! We should tell him the _truth_." Amina growled at her husband-to-be, willing him to see her side of things.

"Amina, _please_! I don't like it either," the new king sighed in exasperation. "But it's for the _best_. Keeping them in the dark is the only way we can protect them. I owe Elsa and your brother a great debt. I could _never_ forgive myself if harm came to them or their boys. _Especially_ , my namesake..." he joked lightly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Greger..." Amina sighed in response. "You know I would do _anything_ for my brother. It just feels like there must be another way."

"I know, my dear," he approached her, gently drawing her against him. "But we have been over it a dozen times. Our marriage is the _only_ way to ensure their safety. I'm sorry to have dragged you into this."

"It's not your fault! I don't regret these months spent by your side; I have grown to love your people as my own..." she paused to stare into his deep, brown eyes. "I just thought... I _hoped_... that when I wed it would be **_MY_** choice."

"I am truly sorry, Amina. I know I am not what you want nor whom but I swear I will do **_ALL_** I can to make this union pleasurable for you. And once we figure a way out of this, I will release you from the marriage if that is what you truly wish..."

"Thank you, Greger," she sniffed a little as the tears began to fall. "That means more than you know. I suppose if I must be _forced_ into marriage, I'm _glad_ it's with you."

"Why thank you my dear. You sure know how to make a man feel _wanted_!" he joked, hugging her closer as she cried.

Staring out the window at the open sea, he could only wonder what enemies were lurking in the dark beyond his borders. He had no doubt that the forces orchestrating his marriage had **MUCH** larger plans for both the Southern Isles and Arendelle. Greger clenched his jaw in determination as he comforted his fiancée. The new king was resolved to protect Amina and the royal family of Arendelle with his last breath if necessary. But not before he struck down the people behind this and showed them that no matter how far he had come... he was **_STILL_** his father's son!


	2. Royal Introductions

Elsa stared at her reflection in the mirror, scrutinizing every facet of her appearance. It had to be perfect; _she_ had to be perfect. This introduction was the most important she had ever made and she would not allow even a tiny blemish to ruin the moment. She sighed in anxiety as she moved to undo her braid for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Leave it," a cheery voice spoke up behind her. Anna swooped in, hugging her sister from behind to trap the queen's hands against her midsection. "It looks beautiful. _You_ look beautiful."

"Anna..."

"What? You've never looked _beautifuller_!"

"That's not a word..." the queen groused in slight irritation.

"It is if I say it is! There is _no one_ more beautiful than _my_ sister. Don't you agree?"

"You're ridiculous." Elsa huffed, leaning back into her sister. "And I love you for that. I just want this day to be _perfec_ t."

"It will be! Now come on, everyone is waiting in the courtyard."

Elsa cast one last look at herself, questioning whether her ice dress was right for the occasion, before Anna pulled her sister to her feet, wrapped her navy cloak around her shoulders and the pair headed arm in arm out into the courtyard. The morning sun was just filtering through the clouds as the women stepped outside. The royal family had chosen to leave before the castle awoke in order to avoid prying eyes. The only ones present, who were not immediate family, were a small contingent of the family's personal guard, including Skogerson.

Elsa glanced around the courtyard at the group assembled there. Everyone was dressed in their finest per her request. Kristoff wore his finest shirt and vest with crisp trousers tucked into his boots. Anna wore a version of the spring dress Elsa had created for her a few years prior as a birthday gift along with a forest green cloak. To her left stood the most important, and in the queen's opinion, most handsome trio.

Rayce stood by the royal carriage, both boys in hand. He wore a navy blazer with a crisp white shirt; riding pants and a shiny pair of boots. He looked especially handsome with his long hair flowing, love shining in his eyes. The boys wore tiny navy wool jumpsuits, their caramel locks having been trimmed lovingly by Gerda and parted on the side, showing their gorgeous little faces. Each reached out as their mother approached. Elsa could hardly believe the boys were already ten months old, that soon a whole year would have passed, the first of many in their little family's journey.

"Ready, dearest?" her husband's deep voice interrupted her musings. She nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment.

A young footman approached with a bow before opening the carriage door for the royals. Elsa stepped in before turning to take one of the boys so her husband could climb in behind her. The foursome settled in for the journey up the mountain to their final destination, The Overlook. Anna and Kristoff followed behind in the Baron's sled, Sven pulling the pair with his chest puffed out, emulating the trained horses before him. Elsa stared out the window, eyes focused on the steadily approaching cliffs with apprehension.

* * *

All too soon, the carriage stopped and the footman opened the door. Rayce handed the boys out to a waiting Kristoff and Anna before turning back to his wife. Elsa hadn't moved. She sat staring straight ahead, chest heaving in panic, frost creeping around the carriage.

"Give us a moment." Rayce told the footman before pulling the carriage door closed again. He knelt before Elsa, clasping her freezing hands in his. When she still wouldn't meet his eyes, he pulled her chin towards him, forcing her to look up.

"I can't do this!"

"Yes, you can."

"This was a silly idea," she gasped. "Let's just go back!"

"No," he responded patiently. "This is a wonderful idea and we will see it through."

" Rayce, you don't have to say that..."

"I _do_ because it is _true_. Now come," he rose to his feet, though he still had to stoop under the low roof of the carriage. He pulled gently on her hand. "We have some very important introductions to make."

"Rayce?" her soft voice called to him. He turned expectantly and before he could respond, he felt his wife's cool lips against his.

"I love you," she whispered against his mouth. "Thank you for this."

She laughed a little as her husband began to blush. He composed himself and opened the carriage, helping her down as well. Anna moved forward to hug her tightly before handing over Griffin. He squeaked happily, clutching his mother's neck. Rayce had retrieved Greger from Kristoff. He gripped his wife's hand reassuringly and the foursome made their way towards the edge of the cliff where two large stones towered over them forebodingly. Elsa was the first to speak.

"Hello Mama and Papa," she began shakily. "I'm sorry it has been so long since my last visit..."

It had indeed been several months since the young monarch had visited her parents' graves. The day to day running of a kingdom kept her more than busy, not to mention the challenges of new parenthood. In fact, the last time Elsa had been here was with Rayce, when she had told her parents about her marriage and subsequent pregnancy. Now she stood before the looming stones with one more baby than anticipated, a blessing she could never have predicted.

"I have so much to tell you... Anna and I have never been closer; I know that's what you always wanted Mama. And Papa, Rayce and I want you to know that Arendelle has never been more prosperous. I am doing my best to be the queen you taught me to be Papa... You _always_ believed I could do it. I never truly understood the faith a parent has in their children... until now."

The queen took a few steps towards the stones and Rayce followed closely. His wife cast him a meaningful glance and he passed Greger over, not letting go until he was certain Elsa had both boys balanced on her slender hips. She turned back to face the stones, finally making the introductions she had longed for since she had received news of her pregnancy.

"Mama, Papa... I want you to meet your _grandchildren_ , Griffin _Adgar_ and Greger Azim Rayce, crown princes of Arendelle. Boys," she paused to place a tender kiss against each child's cheek to draw their attention. "These are your grandparents King Adgar and Queen Idunn Fehr. They taught your mommy _everything_ she knows... And they love you _very_ much... or they _would_ have..."

The young queen became overcome with emotion and Rayce swooped forward to support his wife. He lowered her and the boys to the soft grass as she began to weep. Anna watched her sister with concern but knew this was something Elsa needed to do both for herself and her children. Kristoff kept a strong arm wrapped around her shoulders as she wept sympathetic tears.

"I... I miss you both _so much_! I wish you could see the boys, watch them grow up..." she sobbed quietly.

"I believe they _can_ , love." Rayce whispered into her hair, still holding her close. "I believe they have been watching over you all along and now that duty has fallen to me and I will never fail you nor our boys."

She sniffed as she nodded in his embrace. The boys played happily in the grass near them before Greger toddled up to place his chubby little hand against the king's stone. He glanced up at it in awe then turned back to his parents with a drool-filled grin. Griffin clapped his hands in appreciation of his brother's silliness. The simple innocence of their reactions lightened the somber moment.

"See?" Rayce tilted his wife to watch the adorable scene before them. "You were worried for nothing. It seems they've hit it off."

"So they have..." she managed with a watery smile as the boys continued exploring the large stones and their heritage.

The royal family spent the next few hours at The Overlook, taking time to work through a plethora of draining emotions before returning to the castle by mid-morning. After a quick breakfast together, each family retired to their quarters. The boys immediately fell into an exhausted slumber having been up quite early and needing to be well rested for their _other_ big introduction. The Summer Summit would begin in just a few hours and the boys would be formally introduced at the welcome ball later that night. The queen was still nervous about sharing her boys with the world but the time spent with her family had strengthened her resolve that no matter what lay ahead, the royals would face the challenges together.

* * *

"Now presenting... the royal family of Arendelle!" Kai's voice boomed throughout the ballroom as he began to introduce the family. "Princess Anna Elizabeth Bjorgman and Baron Kristoff Bjorgman."

Anna and Kristoff strode together towards the dais elegantly, the pair having gotten quite used to these types of functions. The princess wore a beautiful lavender A-line gown covered in icy spring flowers, courtesy of her elder sibling. Kristoff wore another fine shirt and vest, this time with a silk sash that complemented Anna's dress. As the pair settled, all turned in expectation to the main doors as the ruling monarchs, and more importantly the new princes, waited for their introduction.

"All please bow for Their Royal Majesties Queen Elsa Idunn Fehr-Rayce and King Consort Azim Askari Rayce, ruling monarchs of Arendelle. Their Majesties are accompanied by Crown Princes Griffin Adgar and Greger Azim Rayce."

Every eye in the ballroom fell upon the proud parents as they made their way towards the throne, arm in arm, each with a smiling baby on their hip. Elsa had been concerned that the boys would not behave due to the stressful nature of the day, not to mention the teething. The queen, however, was nothing if not ingenuous. Each baby happily teethed on a perfectly formed snowflake, cooling their aching gums and instantly lifting their moods.

Elsa wore a modified version of her original ice dress, this one with a high neck and open back, the colors fading from white to green into an ice blue. Her hair lay gracefully over her left shoulder in her non-customary loose braid, her crown glittering like ice on the side of the North Mountain. Rayce wore a high-necked, navy military coat with a stiff dress shirt underneath and fine matching wool trousers. Per his wife's request, the King wore his long mane loose and untamed with matching crown atop his majestic locks. The boys looked especially adorable in matching outfits Gerda had sewn specifically for this event, her love for the tiny princes evident in every stitch. Their jumpsuits were replicas of the ones they had worn earlier yet these were covered in intricate gold designs reminiscent of the royal family crest.

Once the family reached the dais, Rayce declared the summit open with a warm smile and the family was inundated with curious visitors and well-wishers, all equally enamored with the adorable young princes. There was a particular set of visitors that immediately caught the monarch's attention.

"Amina! Greger!" The queen exclaimed, immediately embracing her sister-in-law. Griffin squealed in excitement at seeing his aunt, planting a sloppy kiss against the woman's cheek as she pulled him into her arms.

"Hello to you too, little one!" she replied, snuggling the happy infant before addressing the queen. "Elsa you look as lovely as ever!"

"Haven't you heard, _dear sister_?" Elsa replied with a mock scowl. "It's poor taste to outshine the queen at her own event!"

"Then you have nothing to worry about _dear sister_! I only aspire to sparkle half as brightly as you." The two women shared a hearty laugh at that, amused by how pretentious royal life truly could be.

"And what of me?" Rayce huffed, moving forward to the join the conversation. "Am I not _lovely_ as well?"

"The _loveliest_ , old boy!" Rayce spun to find Greger wearing a wide smile, arms outstretched. The King embraced his friend heartily, still unsure how he felt about the upcoming nuptials but unable to resist the other man's charm. "It is good to see you, brother."

"You as well, _King_ Greger. How are things in the Southern Isles?"

"Quite well actually. Made even more pleasant with your sister by my side." That last statement elicited a slight frown from Rayce.

"Yes, about that... we have _much_ to discuss." He shot his sister a meaningful look even as she tried to avoid his gaze. Greger coughed and tugged at his collar in discomfort.

"Of course, old boy but we have plenty of time for that! Amina and I will be here for another week after the summit. Tonight is all about you and the most adorable children anyone has ever had the pleasure of beholding!"

Rayce rolled his eyes knowing Greger was laying it on _very_ thick in an effort to distract him but he allowed it. With an exasperated huff, he waved him off.

"Very well. But know this discussion is _far_ from over."

Greger gave Rayce a nervous smile in response before scooping little Greger onto his hip and moving with Amina out into the crowd to mingle with the boys a little before the pair became too tired. Rayce turned to wife to discuss his displeasure but the pair were instantly swept into separate conversations with a slew of jockeying dignitaries, hoping to curry favor with the most powerful monarchs in the room.

* * *

Some annoyingly endless time later, the young king scanned the crowd for his wife and found that no matter how hard he concentrated, he couldn't seem to pick her out. Another survey, revealed Skogerson was also missing, meaning wherever his wife was the new captain had dutifully followed.

"Have you seen my wife?" he asked the nearest guard.

"Yes, sir. I believe the captain escorted her to the gardens for some fresh air."

"Good man!" Rayce clapped the young man on the shoulder before heading towards the gardens.

He was aware of a guard following him but had gotten used to the security protocols, knowing firsthand how necessary they were. The boys each had two guards; guards who were currently stationed outside the royal suite while Gerda put the fussing infants down for the night. The new king would never take his family's safety for granted, not when new enemies kept emerging every few months. He reached the gardens quickly and took the stairs two at a time before approaching a somber Skogerson.

"What's wrong brother?" he asked, instantly on alert.

"The queen has been quite upset sir! I would have retrieved you sooner yet I did not wish to leave her alone."

"It's alright brother. Please give us some space?"

"As you wish, Majesty."

Rayce nodded to his friend as he rounded the corner further into the gardens to find his beloved curled up on a stone bench, heedless of her beautiful gown or the chill she had created in the night air. He quickly removed his jacket and draped it over her, startling Elsa as she had nearly cried herself to sleep.

"Rayce?"

"Yes, dearest," he responded warmly, dropping to one knee so he could look her in the eye. "What's the matter? What are you doing out here?"

"I just needed a moment to think," she responded drowsily. "And then I started thinking _too much_..."

"Ah, I see." He leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss against her forehead, eliciting a small giggle. She had told him on more than one occasion that his beard tickled and he was glad she wasn't completely lost in whatever she had been contemplating. "Does that beautiful mind never rest?"

It had happened more than once that the young queen would get so lost in thoughts of her past, regrets of things unsaid or actions she wished to undo, that Elsa would send herself into a full blown panic attack or worse yet a deep depression. Though the episodes were far less frequent than in her youth, after an unusually stressful day such as today, Rayce should have seen it coming. Visiting her parents' gravesite, presenting the boys to them and the world at large and all the dangers that could come with that decision had clearly pushed the young woman past her breaking point. He moved to sit on the bench, pulling his wife across his lap, holding her to his chest.

"You should have come to me. I would happily have left that dreary ball to commiserate with you in the gardens!"

"Very funny," she huffed without much enthusiasm or energy.

As it turned out, Elsa was quite nearly at the end of her strength having been up for close to a full day! When everyone had retired earlier, she had sat awake, watching Rayce and the boys sleep, fretting over the possibility that one day they could be lost to her as well. Before the boys were born, she had agonized over the possibility that she might hurt her children with her powers. After their birth, the young queen was besieged with fear that someone seeking to hurt her would settle for her children instead; that she would be unable to protect them. Visiting her parents' gravesite had only reinforced what she already knew: royal blood was not immune to death, no ruler untouchable. Rayce felt her sag further into him and he shifted to slide one arm beneath her legs and wrap the other more securely around her shoulders.

" _Come_. I believe it is well past the queen's bedtime."

"No," she protested feebly. "What kind of monarchs leave their own balls halfway through?"

" _Smart_ monarchs? _Tired_ monarchs? _Emotionally drained,_ monarchs? I believe you fit all three criteria, love."

"We have to go back," she whined again as he ascended the stone steps, leaving the garden and heading back into the castle. Rayce rolled his eyes but decided to compromise with his stubborn mate.

"I will make you a deal," he sighed. "I will escort you back to our quarters. We can take a moment to compose ourselves, you can tell me what troubles you and then if you still wish to return to the ball, I will be your willing escort. Deal?"

"Deal."

He set her on her feet once they entered the castle, before wrapping one large arm around her waist, warm hand splayed across her hip. The pair began a leisurely pace through the quiet corridors, nearly every soul in the castle having flocked to the ballroom. Skogerson and the other guard kept a respectful distance from their charges, unwilling to intrude on their private moment unnecessarily. As they passed the hall of portraits, Elsa stopped suddenly before pulling Rayce into the hall behind her.

"There's ... something I need to see..." she muttered quietly and Rayce nodded continuing to follow her further in. The guards waited by the entrance, content that no threats could reach the royal couple within the hall.

All along the walls hung massive oil paintings, chronicling the queen's lineage. Rayce only recognized three of the portraits: Elsa's late parents; the young queen herself on that frightful coronation day, and the most recent addition. The pair stopped before the last frame. It had been painted not more than three months prior.

The king's own face stared back at him, stern and uncharacteristically serious. He was dressed in a modified military uniform, crown of gold upon his head. In one hand he held a giggling Griffin, the other rested on Elsa's shoulder. The queen was seated in a dress that deeply resembled her coronation gown, a smiling Greger upon her lap.

"They seem so _small_..." Elsa mused quietly, reaching out to trace the boys' image gently.

"Indeed, and we seem so _serious_!" He observed with a mock scowl.

"Rayce, stop! It is a formal portrait. It must convey a certain _regality_."

"Like that one?" he asked pointing to a much smaller but far more interesting painting.

"Ugh!" the queen groaned, peeking through her fingers as one hand covered her eyes. " _That_ was one of Anna's birthday presents. It's _supposed_ to hang in her bedroom, _not_ the great hall!"

The portrait showed the queen smiling brightly, sitting sidesaddle upon Sven's back, a giggling Olaf on her lap. Anna and Kristoff stood just in front, making the most un-royal of faces!

"I like it!" the king mused. "It shows a much lighter side of you dearest. A side few get to see."

"I suppose." She agreed begrudgingly, before plopping down ungracefully on the plush bench in the center of the room. Her husband settled besides her, pulling her in close. She snuggled into his chest, seeking the warmth and security his large form provided.

"You need to have more fun, love! You _deserve_ it. _We_ deserve a break from all the pressures of royal life. Let's take a vacation!"

"A vacation?" Elsa sat up straight at her husband's suggestion, the room growing cold.

"Yes, you and I. We can go _anywhere_ you please. Where shall we go first?"

"I don't know," she began slowly, the temperature continuing to drop. "All I ever wanted was to leave my room... I suppose I never thought beyond that."

" _Oh, love_." Rayce words were filled with sorrow, understanding striking him quickly. No wonder the suggestion had spooked his wife. She had only known this castle for over twenty years. Anywhere else would naturally seem foreboding. He pulled her back to him fiercely, tenderly kissing her hair. "There is so much to experience beyond these walls and I will gladly devote the rest of my days to showing it all to you."

"What about the boys? They're too young to travel and Anna can barely handle them for an afternoon!"

""That is very true! Well," he thought for a moment, "while they are young we can go someplace nearby..."

"Such as?"

"How about the Southern Isles? Last time we were there, I remember it being quite idyllic..." Elsa gaped at the suggestion. "What?"

" _Idyllic_? Yes, it was quite beautiful when we weren't being shot at in the woods, pursuing my not-so-kidnapped sister, or being pulled into a royal coup!"

"Calm down, love! You must admit though... the coast was quite lovely as we were fleeing King Helmut!"

"I hate you." She groused as her husband laughed heartily.

"I doubt that, love," he smiled, kissing the tip of her nose. "In all seriousness, though, it is a mere day's sail from here. The country is beautiful this time of year and we would be free to explore without worry. There is still much we need to discuss regarding the wedding. You and Greger could even spend some time reviewing policies. Not too much, though, as we _will_ be on vacation."

"I suppose... I'll consider it..." she finished uncertainly, her eyes darting to the portrait of her parents. Rayce followed her gaze, and then sighed.

"Elsa..."

" _They_ were only supposed to be gone a few days, a week at most... what if we? What would become of our boys?"

The young husband slid off the bench to kneel before his frightened mate. He cupped her face in his large, calloused hands as he had done countless times before. Elsa reveled in his warmth, the sensation making her feel safe and loved. When she met his eyes, she was surprised to find them shining with tears as well.

"We have been through so much in our short time together. Faced mortal dangers, one upon the other and yet we have emerged all the stronger. I cannot tell you when or how we will eventually leave this mortal coil, love. But I _DO_ know that when we do so, it will be _together_ and our sons will know their parents lived each moment fully and _that_ will be our legacy to our children."

The queen turned from her husband to glance at her parents once more, remembering how desperately they wanted this for her: a life filled with love and open doors, devoid of fear. They had wanted her to live her life, powers or not and at that moment she vowed to do so.

"Mama and Papa always hoped one day I would be able to live my life without fear. _I try_ , I try everyday but sometimes... sometimes old habits come roaring back. I _can't_ go back to the way things were and I won't teach our sons to live in fear either. I love you, Azim. Thank you for helping me see that a life lived in isolation is no life at all."

" _Anytime_ my love. I know they are proud of the woman you have become."

"They _are_?" she quirked an eyebrow. "You always speak as though they can see me."

"I told you before, I believe somehow they are watching over you, love. And if I'm right, their hearts are bursting with pride."

"Don't do that."

"Do what, love?"

"Play the wonderful, supportive husband. If you keep that up I may forgo returning to the ball in lieu of _other_ activities..."

"Oh do tell..." the king quirked an eyebrow at his wife's suggestive tone.

"I would rather show you all the delightful things we can do on vacation." She replied pulling him close enough to whisper against his mouth.

"So we're going?" he asked hopefully, distracted by the line of fire her soft lips were burning down the side of his neck.

"Oh we're _going_." She confirmed.

"And the ball?"

"We are _not_ going back there. The activities I have in mind are not for public display..."

"Then we should probably go somewhere your parents aren't _watching_!" Rayce pulled his wife to her feet, glancing nervously back at the portraits. The pair giggled like teenagers as they headed for the door. Right before they left, Elsa ducked her head back in to gaze upon her parents once more.

"Goodnight Mama and Papa." She whispered. "Thank you for believing in me, for wishing that some day I could find true happiness. I'm not afraid anymore."

"Everything alright, love?" Rayce asked with concern as she joined him in the hallway.

"Fine. Just wishing my parents goodnight."

"Does that mean you believe they're watching over you now?" he gave his wife a questioning gaze.

"I can believe _anything_ when we're together." She told him with a tender smile, wrapping her long arms around his waist. "Now, come on! I can think of a better way to spend our time..."

With a cheeky grin, the king bent down and swooped his wife off her feet! The pair headed happily down the hall, filling the corridor with laughter, guards trailing behind. Through the open door of the gallery, the king and queen's portrait could still be seen. And if one were to look close enough, they would swear they could see a smile playing across their royal faces.


	3. My Sister and I

Elsa raced through the castle towards the stables, anxious to catch Anna and Kristoff before they headed up the mountain. She barreled through the stable door to find Kristoff sharing a morning carrot with Sven and no Anna in sight.

"Kristoff! Is Anna here?"

"No," the mountain man replied slowly, starting to blush. "She's sleeping in. She had a little _too much_ fun at the ball last night."

"Oh, no!" Elsa slapped a hand to her forehead never ceasing to be horrified by her little sister's antics. "She didn't embarrass herself did she?"

"It was _fine_. She wasn't the only person who enjoyed themselves. There were a few guests who were _quite_ entertaining. Honestly, this was probably the best ball I've been to! What happened to you?"

"Me? What do you mean?" The queen eyed her brother-in-law suspiciously.

"Well, you disappeared halfway through the ball and never came back. Gerda was trying to find you before she put the boys down but they were so cranky she just gave up! Are you okay? I know yesterday was **A LOT**..."

"It _was_ and I will be... okay, I mean..." she stammered a little and Kristoff moved to reassure her. "I just needed some time..."

"It's okay, you know," he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. " Everyone gets overwhelmed sometimes, _even_ the Queen!"

" _Especially_ the queen." She muttered in a sullen tone.

"I think you're too hard on yourself but what do I know? I talk to a reindeer and was raised by trolls!"

"Love experts." She corrected him with a small smile. "And you know plenty. _Especially_ how to cheer up a sulking queen!"

"Nice to be appreciated."

"You _are_! By Anna and me as well... speaking of which, do you mind if I take Anna for the day?"

"Why are you asking me? You're the _queen_!"

"But you are her _husband_. Your opinion matters to her and to me. I don't want to intrude if you two had made plans."

"Elsa, plans or not, I'm pretty sure Anna would happily drop me off the side of the North Mountain to spend the day with you! She's missed you these past few months..."

Elsa winced at the comment. She had vowed four years ago to never again neglect Anna and here it had been months since the pair had spent any quality time. Kristoff noted her change in mood and mentally kicked himself.

"She's not upset with you, if anything she worries about you," he told the queen hurriedly. "She knows you have a lot going on with Rayce and the boys and a whole kingdom to run!"

"She worries about me?"

"Yes, because she knows that you will always put the needs of everyone else ahead of your own! Now go upstairs, drag her freckled rear out of bed and go have some fun!"

'Thank you, Kristoff!" Elsa beamed as she threw her arms around the blonde man's neck and pecked him on the cheek!

She was out the door and headed towards the castle before he could even process what had happened. He cast a questioning look at Sven and the reindeer smiled broadly before 'answering' his unspoken query.

"She really does like you!" 'Sven' exclaimed with an enthusiastic nod of his antlers.

"You know what?" Kristoff replied, slightly mystified. "I really like her too!"

* * *

There was an unholy sound coming from behind her sister's bedchamber door, causing the young queen to creep up to it cautiously. The door was slightly ajar and the young woman pushed it open slowly to step inside. In the center of the room sat a massive cherry wood sleigh bed, half the covers strewn across the floor. Anna and Kristoff's bed was nearly as large as the one Elsa shared with her husband. Rayce was an imposingly large man and it didn't help matters that the boys often ended up in bed with their parents. That was a problem the queen was working to resolve in the near future.

Elsa crept closer; noting a misshapen lump with a massive frizz of red hair seemed to be the source of the unholy racket. She poked the lump lightly, then again harder.

"Huh? What? Who's there?" Anna mumbled beneath the crumpled sheet.

"Anna wake up! It's _me_ , Elsa."

"Elsa?" her sister snorted. "Is it my birthday, already?"

The elder girl felt a stab of guilt that Anna only felt worthy of her time on her birthday. She resolved then and there to make this the first of many "Sister Fun Days"!

"No, silly it's not your birthday!" Elsa snatched the sheet off her sister, relieved to find Anna wearing a nightdress.

"Elsa, what the hell?!" the startled princess exclaimed, sitting up straight and glaring at her sister.

"Language, Anna!"

Her sister simply snorted and waved a dismissive hand in her direction. She stretched loudly, smacking her lips before she cleared the untamed hair from her face to focus on Elsa.

"What're you wearing?" she mumbled.

Elsa stood by her bedside wearing a navy blouse, grey wool riding pants and a pair of calf-high soft leather riding boots. Her hair was thrown back in a messy bun and Anna thought she looked ten years younger. Without all the constrictions of regality, her sister's natural beauty was free to shine through.

"Oh, this?" the queen gestured with a mock innocent expression. "Just a little something I threw together to go on an adventure with my sister. But, alas," Elsa sighed dramatically. "It seems she would rather spend the day in bed."

"Wait? You mean we get to spend the _whole_ day together? Just you and me?"

"Only if you wan-" the older girl was cut off when her sister launched herself into her arms, squeezing her almost painfully tight!

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" Anna squealed, nearly rendering the queen deaf.

"Alright, then. But we can't go if you don't bathe and get dressed!"

"Oh right!" Anna released her sister before bounding off the bed towards the bathroom before a thought occurred to her. "How come you're hanging out with me instead of doing 'queenly stuff'?"

It was barely the second day of the summit so Elsa should have been bogged down with heavy negotiations and heated trade debates not gallivanting off to spend the day with her sister. Elsa stared at her with a look of such complete vulnerability that Anna practically ran to her.

"After yesterday," she began fidgeting with the hem of her shirt and fighting back tears. "I ... I just realized some things are more important. _You're_ more important. I love you so much and if I ... _lost you_..."

"Oh, Elsa! I'm not going anywhere you big stinker!" Anna exclaimed wrapping her sister in a reassuring embrace. "You know why? Because I love you too much!"

Elsa melted into the embrace before she realized that they were once again burning daylight. She gently pushed Anna away, wiping hurriedly at her face.

"That's enough of that! Get bathed and changed. I'll meet you in the dining hall for breakfast."

"I'm so excited!" Anna squealed again before disappearing into the bathroom. Elsa smiled after her. _Yes, this was definitely worth it_.

* * *

An hour later, Elsa sat astride Glacier walking leisurely up the mountainside. With the summit going on there were plenty of activities in town to participate in but Elsa really just wanted a few hours uninterrupted with her sister. It was early enough in the summer that the mountains were still pleasantly cool, the sun shining high above in a cloudless sky. Anna rode next to her aboard a pretty strawberry hued mare the princess had named Tulip. The sisters rode in a comfortable silence, two guards trailing far enough behind to almost be forgotten. Almost. It was Anna who predictably broke the silence.

"Hey, Els?"

"Hmmm?" the queen mumbled distractedly.

"If you're here, who's handling all your meetings and stuff?"

"Rayce."

"Really?" the princess couldn't hide her surprise.

"Yes, _really_." Elsa answered. "Why do you seem so surprised? He _is_ my King Consort."

"It's just that you're so calm about it! Usually it's all hyper-ventilation and ice-cold temperatures when anyone takes over for you!"

"Anna, please. Surely you exaggerate..." One look at her sister told Elsa that apparently she wasn't as good at relinquishing control as she imagined.

"You must _really_ trust him."

"I _do_. He was the first person besides you to love me as just 'Elsa'. He didn't care about my powers or my title. He just wanted _me_." Elsa took on a thoughtful expression before continuing. "He was my first _everything_ really. He is the father of my children. Before that, we entrusted him with our lives as the captain of the guard. If I can trust Azim with my mind, heart and soul _and_ my children, not to mention the safety of my beloved sister... I believe trusting him with the kingdom is a small matter."

"When you put it that way..." Anna mused, always entranced by the eloquent manner in which her sister spoke, even in a casual setting. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Talk like a queen _all the time_? Even when it's just us..."

Elsa bristled slightly at the question. The truth was, the young queen often used formality as a shield, a manner in which to prevent intimacy. The more formal she was, the more put off people seemed to be. Her clipped tone kept conversations brief, allowing her to flee quickly from social situations. Over time the speech patterns became natural to her. She hadn't even recognized she was using her regal tone until Anna had pointed it out.

"I'm sorry," she replied apologetically. "Does it bother you?"

"No need to be sorry, silly! It doesn't bother me at all. I _love_ hearing you speak! I missed the sound of your voice without a door between us. You're _so good_ with words...come to think of it, Racye is too! Maybe that's why you guys are so _sickeningly_ perfect for each oth-"

The princess didn't get to finish her statement as she was smacked in the face by a freezing snowball! She wiped the snow away and glared at her big sister.

"Elsa, what the hell?!"

" _That_ was for calling my marriage 'sickening'," she pointed out. "And _this,_ " she pelted her sister with several more snowballs. "Is because it has been _far too long_ since we've had a snowball fight!"

"Oh, you're on!"

The sisters pulled their steeds to a hasty stop, nearly tossing the reins to the guards as Elsa covered the small field with mounds of glistening snow!

"Prepare to meet your defeat at the hands of the great and powerful 'Snow Queen'!"

"Oh, please! I'm gonna kick your bony butt!"

"My _rear_ is not _bony_!" Elsa retorted, earning an amused smirk from her sister.

"You're so uptight! You can't even say _**butt**_!"

"No matter _what_ I call it, my _husband_ finds it quite lovely!"

"Ewwww! Too much information!"

All while the sisters bantered, snowballs were flying, several striking the less than amused guards! The battle went on for some time before the sisters found themselves lying side by side in the field, clothes soaked through. Elsa removed all the snow but was perfectly content to lie in the soft grass and let the sun dry her. Anna sat up for a moment to wring out the hem of her day dress before plopping back, her head striking Elsa's stomach with a thud. Elsa ran her fingers through her sister's bangs, humming a little tune. Before long, Anna wiggled up and placed her head on her sister's shoulder, arms pulling her tight.

"Hey, Elsa?"

"Hmmmm...?"

"If I ask you something personal, do you _promise_ not to get upset?"

The older girl stiffened and her skin grew slightly cooler yet she managed to answer her sister softly.

"I promise."

"What was your wedding day like?"

"My wedding?" The queen squinted down at her sister. "Why do you want to know about that?"

"I just kinda wish I could have been there... _for you_ I mean. And I know why you couldn't do it here in Arendelle... I just thought if you told me about it, it could be like I _was_ there."

"Oh, Anna!" she placed a gentle kiss against her sister's temple. " _Nothing_ could have made me happier than having you there. What do you want to know?"

"Everything!"

Suppressing a giggle at her sister's enthusiasm, Elsa started at the very beginning of her wedding day: her sparring session with Greger and Rayce's proposal that night. Anna "oo"ed and "aw"ed at all the appropriate spots, even making kissing noises at one point which resulted in relentless tickling before the story resumed. The princess listened with rapt attention, swiping her sister's tears gently away when Elsa recounted her reconciliation with the trolls. Anna had known that her sister had forgiven the trolls but hadn't understood what a monumental effort it had taken for her sister to do so. By the time Elsa finished her story, ending with her honeymoon on the North Mountain it was _she_ who was wiping away Anna's tears.

"That was beautiful, Elsa, _truly_ but you have to promise me something?"

" _Anything_ , dear sister."

"If you _ever_ get married again, I better be there!" Anna's angry face was not the least bit threatening but Elsa adapted a serious expression before agreeing to her sister's terms.

"You have my word."

"Good. I can't believe it's already been a year," Anna mused. "Oh, crap! I didn't get you an anniversary gift!"

Elsa sat up straight realizing in a panic that she too had forgotten! There had been so much going on that the date had come and gone without her noticing. She was certain Rayce had remembered; the man was loathe to forget even the _smallest_ detail. He was obviously waiting for things to settle before bringing it up. Elsa wracked her brain for gift ideas. Truly, her husband was a simple man wanting for very little. A sketchbook, a good pair of boots and his family was all he seemed to want or need. The only thing he had truly asked for more of was time with her...

"What're you gonna get Rayce?" Anna asked innocently.

"I don't know..." the queen replied slowly. "All he ever asks for is more time with me but as queen... well, I don't know how I can spread myself any further!"

"Well you better figure it out sister! Take some advice from me for a change. I was married first and Kristoff and I had to learn _**A LOT**_ about each other. But one thing that _always_ helped us was making time for each other! Isn't there _some_ way for you to do that?"

"It's not that simple, Anna. We have a kingdom to run and boys to raise and ... wait!" A sudden realization struck her. "I think there might be a way but I'm going to need your help _and_ our old room..."

"You got it! You know I would do anything for you right?"

"Of course, and I anything for you."

"I love you."

"Love you _more_!" the queen teased, earning an amused snort from her sister.

"Stinker!" Anna teased back before her stomach gave an unholy rumble.

"I suppose it's lunch time!" the queen giggled.

The pair shared a delicious meal packed by Gerda; far too much food for just two people yet nary a morsel was left over! Anna was delighted to have ice cream for dessert. Elsa had frozen a chamber in the picnic basket to keep the confection at just the right temperature.

"Elsa, this is **AMAZING!** Just when I thought my sister couldn't get any cooler! Get it? 'Cooler'?"

"Yes, I get it!" Elsa rolled her eyes at her little sister's bad pun before taking another large spoonful of _chocolate_ ice cream. "So what else do you want to do today?"

"Can we go visit 'Kristoff's family'?" Anna asked, the air quotes in her speech apparent. Few in Arendelle knew of the trolls' existence and the royal family hoped to keep it that way.

"Of course! I haven't seen them since..." The queen cast an uneasy look at her guards. "Since Pabbie brought me that medicine last year."

"Seriously?! It's been that long! Now we definitely have to go." Anna announced before hurriedly packing their lunch away in preparation for the journey.

Grand Pabbie's valley was just a short ride up the mountain. Elsa ordered their guards to remain at the top of the valley. Though obviously displeased with the order, neither was willing to disobey a direct command from the queen. The sisters walked the rest of the way hand-in-hand, chatting happily and picking flowers along the way. When they reached the trolls' home, Anna ran forward and called out.

"Hey everybody! It's me, Anna, and I brought Elsa too!" A loud rumble filled the valley as the trolls began to unroll and surround the sisters.

"Anna! Anna's here!" the crowd cried out at first and then as Elsa was noticed, "It's the Queen! Welcome Your Majesty!"

"Please, let them be," a gruff voice emerged from the crowd. Anna bent down to hug the troll elder.

"Grand Pabbie! I missed you!"

"And I, you child." He responded in a fatherly tone. "Majesty," he bowed slightly to Elsa. "I am pleased to see you looking well again."

"Thank you, Pabbie. And please call me _Elsa_. You saved my life _and_ the lives of my boys! I am forever in your debt."

"Nonsense. You are _family_ and family protects one another whenever possible. Where are your husbands?"

"Never mind them!" a sassy female voice interrupted. "Where are those babies?"

"I'm sorry, Bulda." Elsa answered apologetically. "The boys are back in Arendelle with their father."

"Well you better bring them next time! Their 'Troll Grandma" has some spoiling to catch up on."

"I'll keep that in mind," Elsa responded with a laugh. "I'm afraid they'll be positively rotten soon!"

The sisters spent several hours chatting with the trolls and filling them in on the royal family's exploits. Bulda insisted the two stay for dinner and before they knew it, the sun was setting on their day of sisterly fun. Anna insisted on riding with Elsa back down the mountain, trying to cherish every last moment of closeness. Elsa smiled to herself as her little sister pressed a cheek against her back and tightened her arms around her waist. Soon, the older sister felt Anna's weight press more firmly against her as her arms loosened.

"Anna?" she ventured, receiving no response.

With an amused chuckle, she placed a hand over Anna's and slowed Glacier to a trot in order to avoid jostling her sleepy companion. Elsa could hardly believe that just a few years earlier, this much close contact with Anna would have sent her into a panic! Now, she could think of nothing that could tear her away from this moment.

* * *

"What a day..." Elsa murmured to herself as she sank deeper into the warm bubbles. Her feet floated before her, as the tub in her quarters was far too big for one person, something she _and_ Rayce could attest to.

"I thought I smelled lavender bath salts." An amused voice came from the doorway. Rayce sauntered over to the tub, giving his wife a gentle kiss. "How was your 'sister adventure day'?"

"It was **AMAZING**! I _really_ needed a break. Thank you for taking care of everything today."

"T'was nothing, love! I have been _dying_ to spend the entire day in delegatory meetings." He responded with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, lifting a hand from the water to entwine with his. "Or we could _not_ talk?" she added with a coy smile. Rayce cocked an amused eyebrow.

" _Not_ talking is good..."

"Care to join me?"

"Absolutely!"

Rayce shed his shirt and trousers quickly and sat nestled comfortably behind his wife in just a few moments. He pulled her back against him, causing the soapy water to slosh around the tub. He and Elsa kissed slowly, passionately, each remembering the taste of the other. They _did_ end up talking in fact, about a great many things well into the night and when the water cooled, they retired to their bedchamber to speak a language only known to lovers.


	4. Happy Anniversary Dearest

**Author's Note: So a double-whammy this week! I decided to post both chapters tonight since my uploads were working again! For this chapter, I give you Elsa/Rayce fluff(plus mild sexy-time, just a heads up) and feels and more feels and a SURPRISE! Please comment and review, I enjoy hearing from all of you and I am so** **sorry it took this long to find out what my kids are up to, hope it's worth the wait! =)**

* * *

"Where are we going?" the king grumbled, stumbling along behind his wife, one hand in hers the other covering his eyes.

"It's a surprise! No peeking!" she replied giddily, increasing the tempo of their stroll. He stumbled again and she slowed the pace until they reached their destination a few moments later.

"Open your eyes."

He did as he was told and frowned when his vision cleared. "It's... _a door_."

"It's more than that, dear husband," Elsa rolled her eyes before reached for the handle.

The door swung open to reveal a beautiful nursery, filled with handsome white furniture covered in a variety of fabrics dyed several different hues of blue. In the center of the room sat a stunning crib resembling a sleigh with the initials "G&G" carved into the headboard. The walls were a comforting light blue and the hard wood floor was partially covered by a large, snowflake rug.

All around were stuffed animals and wooden toys. There was a massive wardrobe, a changing table and even two rocking chairs. Rayce stepped further into the room, staring in awe. Elsa stepped in behind him, wrapping her long arms around his waist and resting her cheek against his back.

"Happy Anniversary." She whispered. "I know I'm a little late..."

"This is my gift?"

"Yes," she replied, coming around to face him. "And it comes with a promise. I _promise_ to _never_ take you for granted. Not for anyone, not even our boys. We fell headfirst into parenthood and lost the core of our little family... _US_."

"So, the boys...?" he trailed softly.

"Will no longer share our room or our _bed_. That space is purely for you and I. A sanctuary where I can show you how deeply I love and appreciate you."

"Oh, dearest!" he drew her tightly against his chest. "I do not regret starting our family so quickly nor do I begrudge having our boys near all the time."

"But," he took a moment to draw her face up to his. "I will not say I dislike the idea of having you all to myself."

"I thought you would like that," she replied with a soft smile.

"I like it very much, _love_ it in fact!" He bent to kiss her forehead, then her nose before brushing his warm lips across hers. She made a contented sound when he deepened the kiss.

"Keep that up Majesty and we'll need another nursery!" she joked lightly when they parted. She was surprised when her husband went rigid, face set in a frown. "What? Rayce, what's wrong?"

"A family with you is all I've ever wanted," he told her stiffly. "But when you gave birth to our sons... I faced my worst nightmare."

"Azim..."

"I don't know what I would have done had I lost you that night. I couldn't sleep nor eat until I knew for a certainty that you would be well again. I am **NOT** strong enough to face that uncertainty _ever_ again. Your life, your safety and well-being means **EVERYTHING** to me."

He paused when Elsa drew herself tight against him, assuring her distraught mate that she was here and whole. When he spoke again, his voice was a harsh whisper.

"Forgive me but... I do not want more children if there is even a _chance_ that it would do you harm. I will not risk you for the sake of lineage. You are worth more to me than a _hundred_ sons!"

Elsa nodded against his chest so full of loving concern for her. She knew even though the world around them was rapidly changing, there were still many places where women, even the _queen_ , were viewed as vessels for an heir. The dangers of childbirth were simply a necessary evil in the path to succession. That her husband would willingly forego more heirs to ensure her safety was a profound act of love she would do her best to accept.

"And you mean more to me than a _thousand_ daughters." She told him sincerely. "I never thought I would find love, start a family... you have given me _all_ those things and it is _more_ than enough. If this is what you truly want, then that is what we shall do."

The young queen knew there were ways to prevent conception. The royal couple had been using several different methods since the birth of their sons. Though she had assumed they would have more children eventually, Elsa could not dismiss her husband's concerns. Two children were plenty and she could learn to be content with that if it set her mate's mind at ease.

"Thank you," he whispered, peppering her face with kisses even as tears wet both their faces. "I love you, I love you, forever and for always..."

Elsa accepted her husband's fevered kisses, meeting him with equal desperation. She felt a familiar heat beneath her skin and rushed to feel more of it. Despite all her bravado the night of the ball, the young woman had indeed been exhausted. The night had ended not in passion but with tender endearments and gentle kisses, as had last night. After their bath, the pair had cuddled and fallen asleep, all thoughts of carnality surrendered to exhaustion.

Now, however, the fire burned bright and the queen found herself kissing her husband's beard, his neck, the small patch of skin exposed by the open button on his shirt. With a flick of her wrist, the door slammed shut and froze over! Rayce began dropping to his knees and she hungrily followed.

"I love you, I love you so much..."

That was all Skogerson could make out from his post outside the door. Blushing furiously, the captain moved away deciding the royal pair was in more than adequate hands.

* * *

Some delicious, delirious time later, the royal couple lay atop the intricate snowflake rug bare as the day they were born. Elsa was sprawled across her husband, his back pressed to the slightly itchy rug. It was not the most comfortable position, yet neither had the strength to rectify the situation.

Eventually Rayce slid his wife to his side where she immediately curled against his chest. Glancing around the room, he spotted a tarp just within arm's reach and pulled it over to cover his wife's exhausted form. The pair snuggled happily; confident they would go undiscovered. Rayce had no doubt that Skogerson would cover for them. He made a mental note to reward his friend for his discretion.

"We needed that..." Elsa murmured, spreading tiny kisses across his chest.

"Yes, yes we did." He agreed tracing her bare back. "I suppose it is a good thing the painters left this tarp here or _one_ of us might have caught cold!"

'That's not for the painters. It's the other part of your gift..."

"I don't follow."

"I told the painters to leave that wall blank. I thought you might enjoy adding something _personal_ to the nursery... Our boys should be able to see how _talented_ their father is."

Rayce's mouth dropped open as he stared back and forth between the blank wall and his wife. She wanted him to paint a mural in their sons' room? His heart swelled again at how much he loved this woman.

"You are amazing, dearest!" he bent to kiss her before staring back at the wall. "What should I paint?"

"Whatever you wish... I know you have a _big_ imagination!" she teased him lightly tickling his ribs before tracing the tattoo on his side. Her fingers lingered over the long pink gash that ran through it, a reminder of one of the many times they had almost lost each other.

She was suddenly overcome remembering the emptiness she had felt; so sure Rayce had succumbed to his wounds. Elsa couldn't imagine never hearing his melodious laugh or watching him hunched over his sketchbook with dogged determination trying to get a likeness just right. Or watching him play on the floor with their boys, so patiently allowing them to climb all over his massive form, tugging on his hair and beard. She choked back a sob and Rayce ran a soothing hand through her hair.

"Elsa." He placed a warm hand over hers, drawing it to his chest and resting their joined hands over his heart. "I'm right here, love and I will _never_ leave you."

"You can't promise me that... _anything_ can happen..."

"I _can_ and I _did_. Which leads me to _your_ anniversary gift..." He sat up quickly searching for his trousers. When he found them he fished around in the pockets until he found a small velvet box.

"Azim!" she gasped realizing quite quickly what this must be. He made his way back to her, kneeling before her awkwardly as he tried to keep the tarp secure.

"When I proposed to you the first time, I imagined you would rebuff me and send me away a broken man. Instead, you accepted my proposal and made me the happiest to ever traverse this earth. I promised I would never leave you and I want you to wear that promise every day."

He opened the box and inside sat a massive sapphire surrounded by the bluest diamonds the queen had ever seen set upon a dainty platinum band. Rayce removed the ring from the box before taking her hand in his, sliding the massive bauble into place.

"Elsa Idunn Fehr-Rayce... will you marry me... _again_?"

"Oh, Azim it's beautiful..."

"Is that a yes?" he asked hopefully.

"Sometimes you can be quite daft dear husband," she remarked still entranced by the ring. " _Of course_ , I will marry you again!"

The king's face broke into a broad grin before leaning forward to kiss his bride twice over. The kiss continued to deepen until he was once again pressing her against the rug, re-energized for a second round (or was it the third?) when she pulled away suddenly.

"When?" she asked, confusing the lustful king.

"What?"

"When would we get married again?"

"Well," he leaned up on his elbow to see her face more clearly. "Your sister and I decided the ruling Queen of Arendelle deserves the finest royal wedding this country has ever seen! Dignitaries from far and wide should be present to witness her beauty and magnificence."

"Azim, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"If you think I'm saying that we are ending this years summit with a wedding instead of a ball? Then yes, you would be correct!"

" _What_?! The summit ends in two days! I don't have a dress or decorations and the Bishop will definitely want to perform the ceremony..." the queen sat up quickly, pushing past her husband. She ran a frustrated hand through her hair as she thought about all she had to accomplish in the next forty-eight hours. The temperature started to plummet before Rayce grabbed her and crushed her to his chest.

"Elsa, stop! I have taken care of everything!"

"Everything?" she whispered against his chest, comforted by the gentle thud of his heart.

"Yes, _everything_. Anna designed your dress and Gerda sewed it in record time. All it needs is your special touch. Amina and Greger brought a shipload of fresh flowers from the Southern Isles to decorate and the Bishop was relieved to hear we were going to have a traditional ceremony this time around. It is all under control. Please, dearest, let me make this public declaration of our love."

" I don't deserve you..."

"Nonsense! You deserve the sun, the moon _and_ the stars! I'm just foolish enough to try to give it to you."

The room warmed immediately as she curled further into him relishing his scent, his feel and the words that he expressed so freely from the heart. The king moved to lay them back down, pillowing his head with one massive arm, the other holding her tightly to him. Within minutes the queen was fast asleep, dreaming of the wedding to come. Rayce watched her sleep too excited to rest himself.

"Happy Anniversary, dearest," he whispered against her hair. "I cannot wait to declare my love for you from this shore to the next."


	5. To Have and To Hold

**Author's Note: Hello! After all the terrible things I've put the King and Queen through, I decided they deserved the royal wedding of their dreams! Here is the final chapter of our mini-series and I'm giving you all the chance to decide what you want to read next. Will it be a prequel of how Elsa and Rayce originally met OR will we dive right into the plot Greger and Amina are working so hard to hide? It's up to all of you so please vote in the** **comments! In the meantime, we have a wedding to attend. =)**

* * *

Two days later, church bells rang loudly on a glorious Sunday morning. **_ALL_** of Arendelle and the surrounding cities were in attendance for the wedding of the century; something the shrewd, young king had anticipated. To accommodate the crowd, he arranged for the ceremony to take place in the castle's courtyards. As former Captain of the guard, he was well aware of the security risks associated with an open-air wedding.

To that end, he and Skogerson had spent countless hours checking and rechecking the security measures for the nuptials. Rayce could not have been more proud of the exceptional job the new captain was doing. There was no one better suited to ensuring the safety of the royal family than Skogerson.

Which was why, when the young king strode to the altar, one bouncing baby in hand, the other toddling along while gripping his large finger, Rayce was completely lost in the spectacle. He reached the altar without incident, passing Griffin to King Greger while still bouncing little Greger. The music began, and it was at that moment the young man held his breath in anticipation.

Amina emerged from the castle doors first, clad in a beautiful plum hued gown that lay off her shoulders, the color complimenting her caramel skin exquisitely. Her dark hair hung in a cascade of ringlets down her back, secured by a sparkling barrette of ice. The bouquet she carried held exotic flowers from every corner of the Southern Isles, all in varying shades of purple and blue. In fact, the **_ENTIRE_** courtyard was filled with the same succulents! Rayce had tricked his wife in order to ensure the flowers were delivered safely. He told Elsa that the hold of Greger's ship needed to remain cold in order to preserve a delicacy for the final ball, not countless floral arrangements for their wedding!

The king smiled softly as his sister took her place across the altar before his attention was drawn to the doors again. Anna came out next, wearing the same style dress as Amina only in an emerald green. Her hair was piled high atop her head in an intricate tangle of braids and knots. Her bouquet was identical as well, with the addition of small ice flowers. Each woman's dress featured a beautiful flowing bottom, trimmed in delicate ice flowers. Anna took her place and handed her bouquet to Amina before settling little Greger upon her hip.

Rayce turned again, as did the whole assembly, to face the castle doors once more, all anticipating the queen's entrance. When the music changed to the customary bridal march, Rayce felt his stomach drop and his heart swell all at the same time.

Elsa appeared in the door escorted by Kristoff. All eyes in the assembly were upon her yet none would have guessed that mere minutes before, the queen was hyper-ventilating and icing everything in her path. Now, Elsa appeared calm and regal as she always did. Kristoff was practically giddy with excitement, having been fond of his sister-in-law from the start and wishing nothing but love and happiness for her; a far cry from her troubled childhood. The baron wore a fine linen shirt and vest with a sash of emerald similar to Anna's dress. He beamed as the queen tightened her hold on his arm before the pair descended the palace steps.

Rayce could not tear his eyes from his wife. Gerda and Anna had done a truly exceptional job designing Elsa's wedding dress. The sparkling white gown was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, the bodice covered in glittering ice jewels. It hugged the queen's form tightly, accentuating the curves she had acquired since giving birth, until it flared out like a trumpet at the bottom. The magnificent train was covered in ice flowers as well. Olaf trailed behind the queen, dutifully keeping the fabric from dragging the ground.

Elsa wore no veil; only a magnificent ice crown atop billowing white gold curls. Around her neck lay "The Heart of Arendelle", a stunning blue diamond in the shape of a heart suspended upon a platinum chain. Anna had worn the same gem on her wedding day, as had their mother. The queen strode down the aisle towards her husband, her eyes locked to his. There was no doubt, not a trace of fear. Had they the chance, the royal pair would gladly wed a hundred times over!

While Rayce was appreciating his wife, she was quite entranced with him as well. The king wore a military jacket of radiant white, covered in gold buttons and epaulets. His black trousers were creased with military precision. Beneath the jacket laid a crisp white shirt, the top button open just the way she liked, boots shining in the morning sun. His beard was impeccably trimmed and his midnight locks were pulled into a long, smooth braid that reached nearly to his waist. As they arrived at the altar, Kristoff and Elsa stood at the steps waiting for the Bishop to speak.

"Who gives this woman to be wed?" He asked in an authoritative tone.

"Um, I do ... I guess," Kristoff sputtered earning an amused chuckle from all in attendance. Elsa gave his arm a quick squeeze of support and he started over. "I, Baron Kristoff Bjorgman, give this woman, Queen Elsa Idunn Fehr to be wed to this man... _again_."

He turned to face the queen. With a large smile, he bent and kissed her hands before gesturing with his head for the queen to ascend the altar stairs. Elsa did so in a daze, feeling as if she were floating. She only felt anchored once her small cool hands were entwined with Rayce's large warm ones.

"Dearest, you look..." the king paused searching for the right word to describe the sight before him yet none seemed adequate. "I cannot express it in words..."

Elsa was truly touched by the depth of love shown in her husband's eyes; glassy with unshed tears. She was sure to ruin her makeup if she stared too long.

"Fear not my love," She whispered to him, needing to add some levity to the moment. "Perhaps you can _show_ me later."

Rayce blushed furiously as he nodded, kissing her hand lightly before turning to the Bishop as he began the ceremony. The king could not stop stealing glances at his wife, soon to be twice over. Elsa, too, found it hard to concentrate on the ceremony. When at last the time came to exchange rings, Greger moved forward, baby on hip and passed the large bauble to Rayce, along with an accompanying platinum band.

"Nice work, old boy!" He whispered before stepping back. "I almost kept it for myself!"

Rayce slid the ring on his wife's finger, stooping to kiss it once more. Straightening, he waited in anticipation but Anna did not move forward. He raised a questioning eyebrow at his wife who merely smirked in reply. A burst of cold shot up his arm before settling on his ring finger. Rayce lifted his hand to inspect the ring further, finding it cool to the touch and embossed with intricate snowflakes all the way around!

"Show off." He teased his wife with a playful eye-roll as they linked hands again.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife! King Consort and Queen of Arendelle! You may now kiss your bride!" The Bishop bellowed in conclusion.

Everything melted away as the lover's lips connected for what was not their first kiss but certainly one to remember. The kiss went on for some time before Greger clapped Rayce on the back, reminding him that several hundred onlookers were present. Elsa tipped her forehead against his as they parted, intoxicated with love, Rayce mirroring her drunken smile. The pair turned and faced the crowd, hands held high. When a burst of ice magic shot into the air and rained sparkling snowflakes down onto the crowd, the cheers and thunderous applause were almost deafening! Glancing over her shoulder, Elsa flashed Anna a brilliant smile, overcome that her little sister had _finally_ been able to be a part of her wedding as it always should have been.

"I love you." She mouthed to Anna.

"Love you more." The princess mouthed back before following the new couple down the altar steps and off to the reception.

* * *

Elsa had never been one for balls. There was always too much noise, too many bodies pressing in upon her, and conversation, oh so many conversations. After every royal engagement, the queen had found she could happily sleep for a week, her social skills in desperate need of a recharge. Yet, when she had glanced at the clock later that evening, she found that several hours had flown by without her even noticing! Even more surprising was the fact that she had never felt more energized. It was true what the older women had told her and Anna, a woman's wedding day held a special kind of magic. The kind that could make an antisocial queens the life of the party, apparently.

Elsa took another small sip of champagne and tuned back in to the conversation before her. She and Rayce were snuggled comfortably at the head of the bridal banquet table, listening intently to Amina regale them with tales of her brother's childhood antics. The queen briefly panicked, wondering what mayhem her boys might cause as they grew into rambunctious toddlers. Rayce felt her tense and instinctively drew her closer, placing a small kiss against her hairline.

"Everything alright?" he whispered into her hair with concern.

"Perfect." She whispered back, laying her head on his chest. Amina's story was interrupted by a familiar set of little voices.

"Mama, mamamamamama!" Greger babbled, clad in his nightclothes, little hands opening and closing as he tried to escape Gerda's grasp to reach his mother. Griffin followed suit, both boys throwing their weight in an effort to be set down. "Down, downdowndown!"

Exasperated, Gerda set the boys on their feet and they took off in a determined toddle over to Elsa. She knelt; arms open wide and was nearly knocked over when the trio collided! Rayce caught her easily with one large hand and chastised his children lovingly.

"Boys please be careful! You could have hurt Mommy." Four little eyes looked up at him and immediately began to water.

"Azim, you've hurt their feelings!" she told him with a playful scowl before hugging the little ones close. "It's okay, you'll be more careful next time. Mommy _loves_ your hugs!"

"I apologize Majesties! The boys wouldn't go to sleep without you." Gerda explained in a contrite tone.

"It's quite alright, Gerda." Rayce told her with a warm smile, rising from his seat. "We'll put them down."

"But it's your wedding day!" the old hand maiden exclaimed in horror. Rayce just chuckled in response.

"Yes but we have had others." He held a hand out to Elsa and pulled her to her feet before grabbing Griffin and settling him upon his shoulders. "Shall we, dearest?"

"We shall," she responded with a chuckle before turning to their dinner guests. "We won't be long."

* * *

It didn't take much to get the boys settled down for the night. The young princes were quite tired but as was often the case with toddlers, the pair needed to be thoroughly convinced to sleep. Elsa and her husband rocked the children in matching chairs, the king singing the same Arabic lullaby he sang to them every night before they placed the toddlers side by side in their large crib, a warm blanket Bulda made for them tucked up to their little chins.

The pair watched their children sleep for a while, wrapped in a warm embrace. Elsa allowed her hands to roam over her husband, savoring his presence. When her hand brushed against his upper back, the king hissed and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" she asked, pulling back in the dim light to look him over.

"Come with me." He replied, grabbing her hand and leading her from the nursery to their bedroom, down the hall. Once inside, he closed the door and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Azim, NO. We're going to get a reputation if we keep leaving balls early!" Elsa crossed her arms and tried to keep her eyes off her husband's chiseled torso. He shrugged his shirt off and turned away from her. "Oh! Azim...it's ... is this for me?"

"Yes. Do you like it?" he asked over his shoulder.

Elsa simply nodded as she approached him in awe. Rayce felt her cool fingers trace his upper back reverently and he knew his wife appreciated his gesture. Across the entire upper portion of his back was an intricate coat of arms. At first glance, it seemed to be the crest of Arendelle yet upon closer examination, it became obvious this design was customized for the queen. The entire piece had been colored to appear as if made of ice, icy tendrils spreading out across her husband's shoulders. In the center of the piece lay a large stylized "E" and beneath that, the initials "G&G" just like the engraving on their boys crib. The queen felt tears running down her face but made no move to brush them away.

"It's magnificent, love!" she gushed, hugging him tightly from behind, the top of her head resting beneath where the tattoo ended. "Thank you!"

Rayce managed to wiggle around until she was now hugging his front, snuggling her tightly against his chest. He bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm glad you like it." He told her softly. "It would have been a shame to endure all that pain for nothing!" The queen laughed softly at his joke.

"I imagine so! It's still very sore, isn't it?"

"Yes, but nothing I cannot handle. Besides," he leaned her back so he could claim her mouth. "I'm hoping a certain queen will be kind of enough to kiss it and make it better!"

"She would like that _very much_..." the queen trailed off. "But first, we dance!" she giggled as she grabbed her husband's arm and began dragging him back to the ball.

Rayce rolled his eyes but dutifully followed his wife out the door, trying unsuccessfully to put his shirt back on with one arm. Elsa noted his predicament and stopped long enough to help him before they reached the ballroom. He grabbed her just outside the door to kiss her.

"I love you." He whispered with reverence.

"And I you. With all I am. Now come, you owe me a dance!"

Rayce chuckled as he allowed himself to be drug back into the ballroom, happy to follow the young queen wherever she may lead.

* * *

"They look _so happy_!" Amina exclaimed, watching the newlyweds dance. The pair had been on the floor for several dances and it seemed as if they could continue to sway together forever.

"They do." Greger agreed somewhat sullenly, swishing his scotch around the glass.

"How soon until they come visit?"

"Just a few days," he replied. "And then they will be staying for at _least_ a week."

"What are we going to do?" she asked, suddenly uneasy about her brother's visit.

"We are going to act natural and continue doing _whatever_ is necessary to protect them. We've come too far, Amina. Don't lose your nerve now."

"You're right," she agreed, turning back to the dance floor. Anna, Kristoff, and even little Olaf had joined the king and queen for a raucous group dance, all deliriously happy. "Greger?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for everything..." she paused to lay her hand upon his. He squeezed her hand lightly in return.

"No thanks necessary, my dear. As I said before, I owe the king and queen a blood debt and will not rest until I have done **_ALL_** in my power to repay them! And once this is done, I will see you receive your happy ending as well..."

Amina nodded, her eyes momentarily finding the captain's. Skogerson caught her watching him before turning brusquely away. He had not so much as _looked_ at her since she had arrived and why should he? The pair had been corresponding secretly for months and suddenly she shows back up, engaged to another man?! When this was all over, would he take her back? Could he forgive her deception even when her motives were just? Unfortunately, for the young delegate, it may take several months to answer any of those questions. She sighed and sank back in her seat.

"Scotch?" the king offered noting her dour mood and pouring her a small cup.

"Don't mind if I do," she groused, downing the entire glass in one large gulp. She coughed harshly and Greger patted her back. "Thanks."

"It's good, no?" he asked with a laugh. "I made a trade agreement with a delegate from Scotland to have more of it imported. Soon we'll have all the scotch we can drink!"

"We're going to need it." She replied as Skogerson left the ballroom. Her eyes landed again on the royal family enjoying themselves and she began to fret once more that the royals would find out what was happening and put themselves in unnecessary danger. "Definitely, going to need it."


End file.
